elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Löwenhäuptige
Der Löwenhäuptige ist der Devanthar, der das Reich Aram beschützt. Er tritt als Mentor des Unsterblichen Aaron auf.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 63 Aussehen Der Löwenhäuptige ist etwa zweieinhalb Schritt groß und damit deutlich größer als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Sein Körper ist von muskulöser Gestalt und sonnengebräunt. Der Löwenkopf auf seinen Schultern unterscheidet ihn von Menschen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 63 Er hat bernsteinfarbene Löwenaugen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 115 Biographie Der Löwenhäuptige ist über viele Jahrhunderte der Devanthar und Beschützer von Aram. Artax wird Aaron Eines Tages wird Aaron auf seinem Himmelsschiff in Nangog von der Elfe Talinwyn angegriffen und auf die Reling gedrängt und stürzt schließlich in die Tiefe.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 71 Während der Arbeit auf einem Feld in Nangog stürzte neben dem Bauern Artax überraschend der Körper Aarons auf den Boden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 62 Danach erschien der Löwenhäuptige, der Artax tief erschreckt. Der Devanthar erklärte ihm, dass der Tote neben ihnen der Unsterbliche Aaron war. Der Löwenhäuptige gab ihm dann die Erinnerungen und das Aussehen des Unsterblichen, um seinen Platz einzunehmen. Er warnte ihn jedoch, dass er ihn töten würde, wenn er Aaron zu schlecht imitieren würde, weil sonst der Schwindel auffliegen würde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 64ff Der Devanthar erklärt Aaron an der Leiche Talinwyns, dass diese von einer Himmelsschlange aus der Albenmark geschickt wurde. Aaron will sie im Weltenmund bestatten lassen. Der Devanthar ist verwundert, lässt ihn aber gewähren. Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 87ff Er hält ihn für interessant, warnt ihn aber vor den Konsequenzen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 118 Duell zwischen Aaron und Muwatta Als Aaron die Elfe Talinwyn im Weltenmund bestatten lassen will, stürzt ihr Fluggestell in den Krater hinab. Im gleichen Moment kommt der Unsterbliche Muwatta hinzu und klagt Aaron des Frevels an. Daraufhin kommt es zu einem Duell zwischen den beiden Unsterblichen, wobei beide schwer verletzt werden. Ista will daraufhin Aaron richten, woraufhin der Löwenhäuptige erscheint und beweist, dass der Rahmen durch die Priester Arams manipuliert wurden. Sie beschließen in drei Jahren eine Schlacht zwischen Aram und Luwien abzuhalten. Diese Schlacht soll bei Kush stattfinden. Jede Seite soll 50.000 Mann ins Feld führen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 274ff Die Zinnernen Etwa 13 Monde vor der Schlacht, lässt Aaron die Zinnernen auf der Ebene von Kush mit Streitwagen trainieren. Als Konter gegen Luwien schickt er die ehemaligen Piraten gegen einige der Eisenminen Luwiens. Diese kennen zu diesem Zeitpunkt als einziges die Herstellung von Eisenschwertern, was in dem bevorstehenden Kampf ein riesiger Vorteil ist. Der Devanthar erscheint und Aaron tut seinen Unmut kund, dass er die Zinnflotten nicht schützte. Er erbittet, dass der Löwenhäuptige das gewagte Manöver der Zinnernen schützt, während Aaron mit seinem Hofstaat als Ablenkung zur Himmlischen Hochzeit reisen will. Der Löwenhäuptige warnt ihn, dass er ihn ersetzten würde falls er scheitert.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 625ff Himmlische Hochzeit Nach dem Duell zwischen Datames und Kurunta auf der Himmlischen Hochzeit treffen sich der Löwenhäuptige und Ista vor der Stadt. Ista ist aufgebracht und möchte das Gefolge Aarons bestrafen. Der Löwenhäuptige warnt sie sich an das Abgesprochene zu halten. Außerdem sprechen sie über den Elfenspitzel Datames. Der Löwenhäuptige weiß wohin dieser nach Albenmark geht und überzeugt sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt alle Spitzel auf einmal zu töten. Außerdem gibt er ihr zu verstehen, dass die einfallenden Zinnernen auf die Eisenminen Luwiens unter seinem Schutz stehen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 689ff Schlacht von Kush Wieder aus Nangog zurück bereitet sich Aaron mit seinem Heer für die Schlacht bei Kush vor. Er bittet den Löwenhäuptigen um Hilfe, um das sinnlose Blutvergießen noch zu verhindern und gegen die wahren Feinde, die Albenkinder vorzugehen. Doch der Löwenhäuptige gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er den Sieg erringen muss, um vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 132ff Die Männer um Aaron konnten von den Luwiern eingekreist werden. Die Verstärkung Arams kam nicht, weil der verantwortliche Satrap Bessos sich von Muwatta hatte kaufen lassen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 786 Gleichzeitig traf Muwatta erst auf die Männer aus ZapoteDrachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 788ff und anschließend auf die Zinnernen unter Volodi. Die Jäger Garagums greifen auf der Seite Arams in die Schlacht ein.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 801 Gemeinsam können sie das Geschwader und damit den Unsterblichen Muwatta stellen. Gleichzeitig kreist die Leibgarde Muwattas Aaron ein. Die Devanthare brachen daraufhin den Kampf ab und erklären den Ausgang der Schlacht als Unentschieden. Der Löwenhäuptige teilt Aaron mit, dass die beiden Unsterblichen selbst gegeneinander im Zweikampf antreten (was Aaron schon früher gewollt hatte).Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 805 Aaron konnte Muwatta im Duell besiegen. Allerdings ist Ista erzürnt und fordert Aarons Tod, da er mit den Bogenschützen aus Garagum mehr Männer in die Schlacht führte als erlaubt. Der Löwenhäuptige schreitet ein und erwidert, dass es Muwatta war der Bessos vor der Schlacht bestach und damit das Kräfteverhältnis deutlich stärker beeinflusste. Die übrigen anwesenden Devanthar entscheiden, dass Muwatta der Betrüger ist und Ista muss dem Urteil folgen und köpft Muwatta. Daraufhin erklärt sie Labarna zum neuen Unsterblichen Luwiens. Aaron hat sich außerdem das Recht erstritten vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 819ff Elfenspitzel Nach der Schlacht berieten die Devanthar, dass es dumm von Ista war Muwatta zu köpfen. Denn so hatten die Götter laut des Löwenhäuptigen Schaden genommen und wie lange würde es dann dauern bis die Menschen auf die Idee kommen, dass sie sich auch in anderen Dingen irrten. Ista jedoch schafft es den Spieß umzudrehen und bringt vor, dass es die Elfenspitzel der Drachen sind, die den Devanthar Schaden. Der Löwenhäuptige gerät in die Defensive, da er zu lange unter anderem Datames duldete. Ista darf persönlich Datames töten, während der Löwenhäuptige sich um die anderen kümmern sollte. Auch setzt sie durch, dass einige die Blaue Halle vernichten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 30ff Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Der Löwenhäuptige ist neben elf anderen Brüdern und Schwestern an der Vernichtung der Blauen Halle beteiligt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 66ff Anschließend versuchen sie die Himmelsschlangen in eine Falle zu Locken. Alle Devanthar versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, um den herausgeforderten Feind geschlossen bekämpfen zu sollen. Allerdings sind sie hier zum Warten verdammt und blind, was in den Welt vor sich geht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 131ff Goldene Stadt Ausgelöst durch die Ereignisse bei der Befreiung Volodis und dem ausgelösten großen Erdbeben durch Nangog durch ihren Machtzuwachs bei der Befreiung Nangogs geben die Devanthar ihre Sicherheit im Gelben Turm wieder auf. Der Löwenhäuptige reist in die Goldene Stadt, um Aaron von der Wut des Großen Jaguars zu berichtet. Außerdem kündigt er ihm an, dass er ihn bald zum Gelben Turm vor seine Brüder und Schwester bringen wird.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 619 Aaron im Gelben Turm Der Löwenhäuptige holt Aaron aus der Goldenen Stadt und bringt ihn zum Gelben Turm.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 754ff. Er und der große Bär stellen sich während des Streitgesprächs Aarons mit Ista, die ihn vernichtet sehen will, schützend vor den Unsterblichen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 761 Am Ende das Streitgesprächs kann Aaron jedoch die Mehrzahl der Devanthar überzeugen die Unsterblichen und die Devanthar in Selinunt zu versammeln, um die Fehden zu beenden und ein neues Zeitalter einzuläuten, um vereint gegen die Albenkinder vorzugehen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 767 Untergang Selinunts Der Löwenhäuptige reist mutmaßlich nach Selinunt zum Treffen der Unsterblichen. Aaron erkennt jedoch zwei Elfen am Abend vor dem Treffen in der Menge und warnt die Devanthar und Unsterbliche vor einer möglichen Attacke.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 872 Aaron beruft eine Versammlung der Unsterblichen und anwesenden Devanthar ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 875 Er unterbreitet dem Rat den Vorschlag, dass die Unsterblichen im Zeltlager am Beginn des Passweges bleiben und durch einen Doppelgänger die Elfen und Drachen glauben sollen, dass die Unsterblichen in der Stadt sind. Die ausschlaggebende Stimme für Aarons Plan gibt Volodi, der nach dem Tod Iwars vom großen Bär zum neuen Unsterblichen von Drusna ernannt wird.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 879f. Die Himmelsschlangen führen tags darauf durch ihren vereinten Drachenodem die Zerstörung von Selinunt über einen Drachenpfad herbei. Die Drachenmagie verhindert auch ein Wiederbesiedeln der Stadt auf Jahrhunderte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 900 Der Löwenhäuptige, seine Geschwister und die Unsterblichen überleben dank der Warnung von Aaron. Dadurch wird erstmals ein Pakt unter den Unsterblichen möglich.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 901 Schlacht um Wanu Die Devanthar treffen sich erneut, nachdem die Albenkinder unter Ailyn eine Karawane der Zapote bei Wanu angriffen. Der Löwenhäuptige ist skeptisch welchen Nutzen die Albenkinder mit einem Angriff auf Wanu hätten. Dennoch wird am Ende eine Truppe von siebentausend Kriegern unter der Führung Volodis zusammengestellt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 323f. Der Löwenhäuptige erscheint im Heerlager am Kuni Unu kurz nachdem Aaron mit seinem Truppenkontingent dort eintrifft. Die anderen Kontingente wurden bereits dreimal zurückgeschlagen. Neben seinem Bruder Langarm und dem großen Bär sind Madyas und der verwundete Volodi anwesend.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 378 Aaron entwirft einen Angriffsplan der Zustimmung erntet. Der Löwenhäuptige warnt allerdings vor etwaigen Gefahren, die von Nangogs Geschöpfen ausgehen könnten.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 380f. Nach dem Sieg an der Brücke erblickt auch der Löwenhäuptige den toten Sonnendrachen Abendstern auf dem Marktplatz. Er klärt Aaron auf, dass dies keine Himmelsschlange sei. Der Löwenhäuptige wird durch eine mächtige Erschütterung im magischen Netz erschreckt und kehrt nach Daia zurück.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 451f. Der Löwenhäuptige und seine Geschwister versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, da sie eine Erschütterung in den Albenpfaden gespürt haben. Das lebende Licht offenbart ihnen, dass die Himmelsschlangen den Albenstern bei Wanu vernichtet haben. Aus Angst vor ihrer Vernichtung überlassen sie die Unsterblichen und das Heer sich selbst. Langarm soll nun neue Rüstungen für neue Unsterbliche erschaffen. Dem Löwenhäuptigen gefällt es gar nicht Aaron und die anderen Unsterblichen ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen und so den Mythos der Unsterblichen zu zerstören.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 502f. Shaya und Traumeis Nach der Schlacht um Asugar erreicht den Löwenhäuptigen die Botschaft, dass Aaron sterben will, falls Shaya an ihren Verletzungen sterben sollte. Daraufhin erscheint der Löwenhäuptige fast augenblicklich auf dem Wolkenschiff des Himmelsrochen Wind vor regenschwerem Horizont. Er ist erbost über die Dreistigkeit Aarons und verlangt von Aaron von nun an Gefügigkeit wenn er sie retten soll. Aaron willigt ein und der Löwenhäutptige heil unter Verlangsamung der Zeit und der Lebenskraft des Heilers Enak Shaya.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 559f. Als Aaron und Volodi mit dem Traumeis in die Goldene Stadt zurückkehren, kommt es zum Aufstand der Wolkensammler über der Stadt. Dabei kommt es zu Kämpfen zwischen den Wolkensammler und Schäden in der Stadt. Der Löwenhäuptige und seine Geschwister erscheinen, um das Traumeis zu holen und im Gelben Turm sicher zu verfahren.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 578Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 591 Auf Bitten Aaron überlässt der Löwenhäuptige Aaron einen Traumeiskristall. Diesen erhält Mataan von Aaron für seine Verdienste.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 609 Kampf im Nichts Im siebten Kriegsjahr lauern die Devanthar dem Heer Albenmarks nach dem Rückzug aus der Belagerung von Temil im Nichts an den Albenpfaden auf. Der Löwenhäuptige, Ista und die Sturmruferin beginnen den Angriff, indem sie die Albenkinder der Nachhut von den Albenpfaden ins Nichts stoßen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654 Überraschenderweise erscheinen die Himmelsschlangen und weitere Drachen im Nichts. Die Sturmruferin stirbt im Gefecht.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 665f. Der Löwenhäuptige und Ista erscheinen beim Gefiederten. Sie haben den Frühlingsbringer bemerkt, der etwas abseits seiner Brüder im Nichts unterwegs. Diesen Umstand nutzen sie aus, um ihn anzugreifen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 668f. Ein mörderischer Kampf entbrennt zwischen der Himmelsschlange und den Devanthar. Diese werden von den scharfkantigen Drachenschuppen stark verletzt und mindestens der Gefiederte steht kurz vor dem Tod. Er schafft es jedoch seinen Speer in das Herz des Frühlingsbringers zu stoßen, sodass dieser stirbt. Den Drachenkadavar beansprucht er für sich und sie bringen ihn durch den nahen Albenstern zur Grotte unter dem Weltenmund.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 672 Istas Plan Im Gelben Turm versammelt sich der Löwenhäuptige mit all seinen Brüdern und Geschwistern, um über die nächsten Schritte zu beraten. Ironisch fragt der Löwenhäuptige, ob der präsentierte Drachenkopf und ihr Plan nur sechs oder sieben Devanthar das Leben kosten würde. Ista plädiert zukünftig nicht das Eingreifen der Himmelsschlangen auszuschließen. Aus diesem Grund plant sie die Albenkinder zu einer einzigen Entscheidungsschlacht herauszufordern. Damit ihr Plan aufgeht soll Langarm alle restlichen Stücke aus Nangogs Herz bekommen, um seine Reißzahn zu bauen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 706f. Die Drachenelfe Kyra wird in der Goldenen Stadt entdeckt und gerät in Gefangenschaft bei den Zapote. Die Devanthar entscheiden, dass der Gefiederte Kyra die Gefiederte Schlangen zeigt. Sie lassen es zu, dass die Elfe aus der Stadt entkommen kann, um den Himmelsschlangen dieses Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Mit der Himmelsrochen-Flotte und dem Reißzahn soll das Heer der Himmelsschlangen in einer Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt vernichtet werden. Der Löwenhäuptige wirft im Rat seiner Geschwister ein, dass die Himmelsschlangen die Falle durchschauen könnten und sie selber überraschen könnten.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 897f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Der Löwenhäuptige sucht Aaron auf und berichtet ihm, dass die Streitmacht Albenmarks mit vielen Drachen auf dem Weg zur Goldenen Stadt ist, und fordert ihn auf die Flotte gefechtsbereit zu machen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 935 Der Löwenhäuptige und seineGeschwister ziehen sich an den sicheren Blutsee unter dem Weltenmund zurück und verfolgen durch eine vom lebenden Licht geschaffene Projektion den Schlachtverlauf. Sie sind sich uneins, ob sie in die Schlacht eingreifen sollen, als in Fleisch gekleidete Grüne Geister erscheinen und sie angreifen. Sie entscheiden den Reißzahn in die Schlacht zu schicken, da wachsende grüne Kristalle diesen drohen zu zerstören.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 993f. Tod Der Löwenhäuptige und seine Geschwister kämpfen gegen eine zahllose Masse an Grünen Geistern. Ein Grüner Geist, der den Körper Ailyns in Besitz genommen hat, erscheint mit dem Herz aus dem Schädel des Reißzahnes und will es zur Göttin hinab durch den Weltenmund bringen. Ista wird darauf aufmerksam und wirkt einen mächtigen Zauber, um das Herz an sich zu bringen. Dadurch registrieren jedoch die Himmelsschlangen den Aufenthaltsort der Devanthar. Der Gefiederten und der Löwenhäuptigen versuschen noch rasch Portal zu erschaffen, um zum Gelben Turm zu entkommen. Jedoch dringt in diesem Moment der vereinte Drachenodem in die grünen Kristalle und vernichtet die Devanthar.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1030f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Devanthar